


OC-tober 2020: Luxury (Kid/OC)

by Chibitami



Series: OP OC: Minerva [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gift Giving, Implied/Referenced Sex, One Shot, Reflection, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: From oc-growth-and-development's 2020 October challengeKid tries to make something nice as a gift for his nerdy girlfriend. Chicks like ornamental knives, right?
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Character(s), Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OP OC: Minerva [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654321
Kudos: 19





	OC-tober 2020: Luxury (Kid/OC)

Killer had never seen Eustass with a book in his hands before. Newspapers? Yeah, usually while he was having coffee in the late morning and staving off a hangover. Magazines? Absolutely, though Kid's interest was more in the photographs of the lovely models inside more than the actual written content. But an honest-to-God book was something Killer never expected to see his captain holding. When he walked into the ship's galley and saw Kid peering intently at the pages of a book, Killer had thought he was having a dream or something. He raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Uh...Kid?"

"What," Kid asked, not looking up from the pages. His gaze was already intense, but as he narrowed his eyes intently while reading, it almost looked like he was glaring at the book instead of reading it.

"What are you reading there?"

Kid folded down a corner of the page he was currently on and showed Killer the cover, titled  _ Magnetism and Metals _ . "I wanted to try and make something out of the loot we got at the last town," he explained, "But apart from making metal shit move around the way I want to, I'm not really sure how to use my Devil Fruit to do what I want."

Of all the reasons to want to read something, learning how to use his Devil Fruit more effectively seemed pretty in-line with Kid. He was a terrifying force on the battlefield, but Killer always imagined that at some point, his captain would get bored of simply turning his enemies' swords and bullets against them with a wave of his hand. "Oh? What did you have in mind?" Killer grabbed some glasses to fill with beer and sat down near Kid. 

Kid crossed his arms. "If you laugh at me for saying this, I'll break your fuckin' legs," he threatened. "Got it?"

Killer, used to his friend's threats of violence at the drop of a hat, simply shrugged and nodded. Kid was silent for a moment, and then exhaled through his nose. "I...wanted to make something for Minnie," he grumbled. "She always says she doesn't like 'frivolous' shit, so I figured it'd be stupid to just hand over some of the jewelry we snatched from the last island." He took his mug of beer from Killer and took a few gulps. "Normally it's easy to impress a chick just by giving her a necklace or bracelet or something. But y'know, God fuckin' forbid Minnie making this whole dating…'being-crewmates-and-also-fucking' relationship thing easy for me." He held up the book. "So I wanted to take something that'd look nice on her, and make it practical too," he continued. "First I thought about this one gold locket and thought it'd be cool to make a little compass inside. But it's made of pure gold, and according to this--" he poked the book cover with one of his metal fingers--"pure gold ain't something I can use my Magnetism on. Besides, it'd be a pain in the ass to work with something so tiny and make it into a little compass that'd fit anyway…"

Killer listened silently as Kid talked, and he was thankful for the mask that was hiding the small smirk on his face. Of  _ course _ Kid was reading a book to try and do something to impress  _ Minerva _ \--or as Kid had taken to calling her,  _ Minnie.  _ Kid could hide it all he wanted with complaints and jabs about her being a know-it-all and being a pain in the ass, but he wasn't fooling anybody on the crew with his blustering. Still, Killer could see how she'd be hard to impress or woo, especially for someone like Kid who thought of romance as just a gateway to the more "fun" parts of enjoying someone's company. Minerva was an intellectual, and she really did dislike things that weren't practical; she wouldn't want to wear something like a piece of jewelry unless it has some sort of function. 

"So I settled on making a little knife for her to carry around under her sleeve or something," Kid concluded. "I went through the book again to see what kinda metals are magnetic  _ and  _ easy to melt down so I didn't make a dagger that's worthless to make into a weapon." He smirked and pulled out the sheath and dagger he had made for the knife a few days ago in his workshop. "I managed to mess around a bit and melt down enough bronze to make it  _ look  _ gold and still be magnetic." He unscathed the knife and sent it flying around the room with a wave of his fingers, and then made it land onto the table. "Plus, based on what I read this time it should be able to work with that electricity whip thing she uses, so she can charge it up and then send it flying into some asshole's face." 

Kid grinned and sheathed the dagger again, pushing it over to Killer. "And even if she says she doesn't care about that kinda thing, I tried to make it look…" He waved one of his hands and rolled his eyes a bit. "Y'know...pretty and elegant and all that shit." 

Killer looked down at the dagger and sheath, and he was surprised at the level of detail he could see up-close: the handle was adorned with a few small jewels in shades of dark red and purple, and there was a bit of etching in a border around the blade itself that looked remarkably like the electricity attack Minerva used in battle. The sheath had a similar pattern, but instead of a simple border it was etched to look like a whip was wrapped around the entire length of the sheath in a spiral; at the end of that etching was a carving of an M towards the end of the sheath, with small embellishments around the ends of the letter to give it an elegant flair.. The mixture of gold and other metals gave it a subtle glint as opposed to the pure shine that most jewelry had, and it was a soft bronze color that reminded Killer of honey. He knew that Kid was certainly a gifted blacksmith, but he hadn't ever seen Kid care so much about the details of one of his creations until now. It looked like something you'd see in the hands of a noble, with a beautiful luxurious appearance that was also wicked and deadly. 

Kid rubbed the back of his neck. "Think she'll like it?" He didn't sound anxious per se, but Killer noted the slight bit of uncertainty in his voice. "Hell, she better fuckin' like it after all the time and effort it took making it," he added with a scowl. "I gave myself a headache trying to make sure all the detail work turned out right."

Killer smirked at Kid's added bit of bravado to try and make up for how unsure he sounded about whether or not Minerva would like his gift. He handed the knife back to his captain and nodded. "It's a weapon she can hide easily, works well with her abilities, and it's definitely something she'd find 'pretty or whatever'," Killer replied. "I'm sure she'll like it." More than that, Killer knew she'd love something that Kid took time to create and  _ learn  _ about more than anything else. It showed that despite his small layer of bravado and pigheadedness, Kid really did care about her. 

Kid grinned and slid the sheathed dagger back into his coat pocket before taking another drink. "Hell yeah! Heh. I bet she'll be eager to show me how much she loves it afterwards too," he added with a suggestive smirk. "I turned some of the scrap metal into some nice looking piercings for me. Can't wait for her to get an eyeful of 'em down there while she's  _ thanking me _ for her little present."

Killer silently drank his beer and rolled his eyes. Okay, despite Kid's  _ gigantic  _ layer of bravado and pigheadedness, he really did care about Minnie.


End file.
